charavernusfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Represented Franchises
This is a list of all the franchises Represented in the Charavernus System. Anime/Manga (Eternir and Vangardir) Shonen Jump (Prime Eternir) * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Spinoffs (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5Ds, ZEXAL, ARC-V, VRAINS, etc.) * Dragon Ball * Black Clover * Bleach * Naruto and Boruto: Naruto Next Generations * City Hunter * Dragon Ball * Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai * Fist of the North Star * Hunter × Hunter * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Parts 1 to 8) * My Hero Academia * One Piece * One Punch-Man * Attack on Titan * Fairy Tail * Rurouni Kenshin * Saint Seiya * Yu Yu Hakusho * Death Note * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Buso Renkin * Captain Tsubasa * Cobra * D.Gray-man * Dr. Slump * Eyeshield 21 * Gin Tama * Hoshin Engi * I"s * Strawberry 100% * Jigoku Sensei Nūbē * Jungle King Tar-chan * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Hikaru no Go * The Prince of Tennis * Slam Dunk * Shaman King * Mr. Fullswing * Assassination Classroom * Beelzebub * Chinyūki: Tarō to Yukai na Nakama-tachi * Hell Teacher Nūbē * Kinnikuman * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo * Neuro: Supernatural Detective * Midori no Makibaō * Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation * Ninku * Rokudenashi Blues * Sakigake!! Otokojuku * Tottemo! Luckyman * The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. * Toriko * Medaka Box * Haikyū!! * Kuroko's Basketball * Nisekoi * Sket Dance * To Love-Ru * etc. (List to the rest here: LINK) Non-Shonen Jump Anime/Manga (Lesser Eternir and Vangardir) * Detective Conan * Bakugan Battle Planet * Yo-Kai Watch * etc. (List to the rest here: Manga: LINK, Anime: LINK) Cartoon, Comic, Live-TV, and Videogame Universes (Charaverns) Nintendo/Super Smash Bros. (LINK) * Super Mario * Donkey Kong * Kirby * Pokemon * Legend of Zelda * Metroid * Starfox * Fire Emblem * Ice Climbers * Animal Crossing * F-Zero * Earthbound/Mother * Kid Icarus * Wii Fit * Xenoblade * Duck hunt * Game & Watch * Sonic the Hedgehog * Mega Man * Metal Gear * Warioware * Pikmin * R.O.B Games * Punch-Out * Pac Man * Street Fighter * Final Fantasy * Bayonetta * Splatoon * Castlevania * Persona * Dragon Quest * Banjo-Kazooie * Fatal Fury * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) Sony * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro * PaRappa the Rapper * Tekken * Sly Cooper * Ratchet and Clank * Jak and Daxter * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) Microsoft/Xbox * Minecraft * Age of Empires * Halo: Combat Evolved * Ori and the Blind Forest * Super Lucky's Tale * TY the Tasmanian Tiger * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) Multi-Platform and other Game Platforms and Companies (Valve, Rovio, Ubisoft, Popcap, etc.) * Skylanders * Rayman and Rabbids * Hungry Shark Series * Assassins Creed * Hello Neighbor * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Team Fortress 2 * Left 4 Dead * Angry Birds * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: iOS: LINK, Android: LINK, PC: LINK, Macintosh: LINK) Disney and Disney Jr. * Kingdom Hearts * Disney and Disney Junior series ** Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1991–1997) ** Aladdin (1994, 1997–2000, 2006–2010) ** All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2000–2004) ** Anatole (2001–2004) ** Bonkers (1993) ** Braceface (2005–2009) ** Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000–2008) ** Care Bears (1990–1997) ** The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1993–1997) ** Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988; 1989; 1995–2000) ** Darkwing Duck (1991; 1995-2000) ** Donald Duck Presents (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983–1992) ** Donald's Quack Attack (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1992–2000) ** Doug (2001–2002) ** DuckTales (1995–2000) ** Fraggle Rock (1990–1995) ** Gargoyles (1997–2002) ** Good Morning, Mickey (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983–1992) ** Goof Troop (1992–2000) ** The Ink and Paint Club (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1997–2002) ** Jungle Cubs (1997–2000) ** The Legend of Tarzan (2001–2006) ** The Little Mermaid (1995–2008) ** Lloyd in Space (2001–2005) ** Lunch Box (collection of animated shorts including Curious George, Paddington Bear, Spot the Dog, and Will Quack Quack; 1988–1995) ** Marsupilami (1994–1995; 1997–2000) ** Mickey's Mouse Tracks (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1992–2000) ** Mickey Mouse Works (2002) ** Mighty Ducks (1997–2002) ** Mouseterpiece Theater (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983–1998) ** My Little Pony Tales (1992–1996) ** The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988; 1994–2006) ** New Kids on the Block (1991–1993) ** The ZhuZhus (2016–2017) ** Pepper Ann (2001–2002) ** Quack Pack (1997–2001; 2008) ** The Raccoons (1985–1992) ** Raw Toonage (1997–2000) ** Rupert (1991–1997) ** Sabrina: The Animated Series (2002–2005) ** Sabrina's Secret Life (2003–2004) ** The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1997–2000) ** Silly Symphonies (1983–1987) ** TaleSpin (1990; 1995–2000) ** Teacher's Pet (2002–2005) ** Timon & Pumbaa (1997–1999; 2006–2009) ** The Weekenders (2000–2006) ** W.I.T.C.H. (2005–2007) ** The Wuzzles (1987–1997) ** The ZhuZhus (2016–2017) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (early 2011; March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * Descendants: Wicked World (2015–2017) * The Koala Brothers (March 23, 2012 – September 2, 2013) * Jungle Cubs (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * Timon & Pumbaa (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * Johnny and the Sprites (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * Stanley (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * PB&J Otter (September 4, 2012 – September 1, 2015; currently reruns seen on debow) * 3rd & Bird (September 26, 2011 – 2014?) * Ella the Elephant (February 17, 2014 – December 2014?) * Gaspard and Lisa (March 26, 2012 – 2013?) * Animal Stories (2001–2005) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997–2007) * The Book of Pooh (2001–2006) * Bunnytown (2007–2009) * Charlie & Lola (2005–2008) * The Doodlebops (2005–2007) * Handy Manny (2006–2011) * Higglytown Heroes (2003–2007) * Johnny and the Sprites (2005–2009) * JoJo's Circus (2002–2005) * The Koala Brothers (2003–2005) * The Little Mermaid (1997–2006) * Madeline (1999–2001) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2004–2011) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1990–2006) * Out of the Box (1998–2005) * PB&J Otter (1998–2004; currently on reruns seen on 2004-2005) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998–2005) * Sing Me a Story with Belle (1999) * Spot the Dog (1997–2005) * Stanley (2001–2005) * Where is Warehouse Mouse? (2009–2010) * The Wiggles (2002–2005) * Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008 – 2011?) * Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009 – 2011?) * Jungle Junction (October 5, 2009 – 2011?) ** Recess (1997–2001) ** Red Beard (1997–1999) ** House of Mouse (2001–2003) ** The Proud Family (2001–2005) ** Teamo Supremo (2002–2004) ** Kim Possible (2002–2007) ** Fillmore! (2002–2004) ** Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003–2006) ** Dave the Barbarian (2004–2005) ** Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004–2006) ** The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) ** American Dragon: Jake Long (2005–2007) ** Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006–2007) ** The Emperor's New School (2006–2008) ** The Replacements (2006–2009) ** Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010–2012) ** Fish Hooks (2010–2014) ** Gravity Falls (2012–2016) ** Wander Over Yonder (2013–2016) ** Star Wars Rebels (2014–2018) ** Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014–2017) ** Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015–2019) ** Future-Worm! (2016–2018) ** Pickle and Peanut (2015–2018) ** Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017–2018) * The Owl House (Early 2020) * The Curse of Molly McGee (2020) ** Hotel Transylvania: The Series (June 25, 2017–present) ** Go Away, Unicorn! (March 3, 2019–present) ** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (April 8, 2019–present) ** Phineas and Ferb (August 17, 2007–present) ** Good Luck Charlie (April 4, 2010-present) ** Jessie (September 30, 2011-present) ** Andi Mack (April 7, 2017-present) ** Milo Murphy's Law (October 3, 2016–present) ** Tangled: The Series (March 24, 2017–present) ** DuckTales (August 12, 2017−present) ** Big Hero 6: The Series (November 20, 2017–present) ** Country Club (June 18, 2018−present) ** Star Wars Resistance (October 7, 2018–present) ** Space Chickens In Space (November 19, 2018–present) ** Amphibia (June 17, 2019-present) * Doc McStuffins (March 23, 2012–present) * The Lion Guard (November 22, 2015–2018) * Elena of Avalor (July 22, 2016–December 9, 2016 (as a DCOS); February 25, 2017–present (as a Disney Junior series) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (January 15, 2017–present) * Puppy Dog Pals (April 14, 2017–present) * Vampirina (October 1, 2017–present) * Muppets series * Muppet Babies (March 23, 2018–present) * Fancy Nancy (July 13, 2018–present) * Gigantosaurus (January 18, 2019–present) * 101 Dalmatian Street (April 1, 2019–present) * T.O.T.S. (June 14, 2019-present) * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) * Disney and Pixar Movies (Plus Pixar shorts) ** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''December 21, 1937 ** ''Pinocchio ''February 7, 1940 ** ''Fantasia ''November 13, 1940 ** ''Dumbo ''October 23, 1941 ** ''Bambi ''August 13, 1942 ** ''Saludos Amigos ''February 6, 1943 ** ''The Three Caballeros ''February 3, 1945 ** ''Make Mine Music ''April 20, 1946 ** ''Fun and Fancy Free ''September 27, 1947 ** ''Melody Time ''May 27, 1948 ** ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad ''October 5, 1949 ** ''Cinderella ''February 15, 1950 ** ''Alice in Wonderland ''July 28, 1951 ** ''Peter Pan ''February 5, 1953 ** ''Lady and the Tramp ''June 22, 1955 ** ''Sleeping Beauty ''January 29, 1959 ** ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians ''January 25, 1961 ** ''The Sword in the Stone ''December 25, 1963 ** ''The Jungle Book ''October 18, 1967 ** ''The Aristocats ''December 24, 1970 ** ''Robin Hood''November 8, 1973 ** ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''March 11, 1977 ** ''The Rescuers ''June 22, 1977 ** ''The Fox and the Hound ''July 10, 1981 ** ''The Black Cauldron ''July 24, 1985 ** ''The Great Mouse Detective ''July 2, 1986 ** ''Oliver & Company ''November 18, 1988 ** ''The Little Mermaid ''November 17, 1989 ** ''The Rescuers Down Under ''November 16, 1990 ** ''Beauty and the Beast ''November 22, 1991 ** ''Aladdin ''November 25, 1992 ** ''The Lion King ''June 15, 1994 ** ''Pocahontas ''June 23, 1995 ** ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame ''June 21, 1996 ** ''Hercules ''June 27, 1997 ** ''Mulan ''June 19, 1998 ** ''Tarzan ''June 18, 1999 ** ''Fantasia 2000 ''December 17, 1999 ** ''Dinosaur ''May 19, 2000 ** ''The Emperor's New Groove ''December 15, 2000 ** ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''June 15, 2001 ** ''Lilo & Stitch ''June 21, 2002 ** ''Treasure Planet ''November 27, 2002 ** ''Brother Bear ''November 1, 2003 ** ''Home on the Range ''April 2, 2004 ** ''Chicken Little ''November 4, 2005 ** ''Meet the Robinsons ''March 30, 2007 ** ''Bolt ''November 21, 2008 ** ''The Princess and the Frog ''December 11, 2009 ** ''Tangled ''November 24, 2010 ** ''Winnie the Pooh ''July 15, 2011 ** ''Wreck-It Ralph ''November 2, 2012 ** ''Frozen ''November 27, 2013 ** ''Big Hero 6 ''November 7, 2014 ** ''Zootopia ''March 4, 2016 ** ''Moana ''November 23, 2016 ** ''Ralph Breaks the Internet ''November 21, 2018 ** ''Frozen II ''November 22, 2019 ** ''Raya and the Last Dragon ''November 25, 2020 ** ''The Nightmare Before Christmas ''October 19, 1993 ** ''James and the Giant Peach ''April 12, 1996 ** ''Spies in Disguise ''December 25, 2019 ** ''Frankenweenie ''October 5, 2012 ** Ducktales Movies ** Disney Tinkerbell movies ** DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp August 3, 1990 ** A Goofy Movie April 7, 1995 ** The Tigger Movie February 11, 2000 ** Return to Never Land February 15, 2002 ** The Jungle Book 2 February 14, 2003 ** Piglet's Big Movie March 21, 2003 ** Pooh's Heffalump Movie February 11, 2005 ** Secret of the Wings (limited release) October 23, 2012 ** Planes August 9, 2013 ** The Pirate Fairy (limited release) April 1, 2014 ** Planes: Fire & Rescue July 18, 2014 ** Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (limited release) March 3, 2015 ** The Return of Jafar May 20, 1994 ** Aladdin and the King of Thieves August 13, 1996 ** Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin August 5, 1997 ** Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas November 11, 1997 ** Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World February 17, 1998 ** Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World August 25, 1998 ** The Lion King II: Simba's Pride October 27, 1998 ** Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas November 9, 1998 Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving November 9, 1998 ** An Extremely Goofy Movie February 29, 2000 ** The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea September 19, 2000 ** Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Feburary 27, 2001 ** Cinderella II: Dreams Come True February 26, 2002 ** The Hunchback of Notre Dame II March 19, 2002 ** Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year November 12, 2002 101 ** Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure January 21, 2003 ** The Lion King 1½ February 10, 2004 ** Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo March 9, 2004 ** Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers August 17, 2004 ** Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas November 9, 2004 ** Mulan II February 1, 2005 ** Tarzan II June 14, 2005 ** Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch August 30, 2005 ** Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie September 13, 2005 ** Kronk's New Groove December 13, 2005 ** Bambi II February 7, 2006 ** Brother Bear 2 August 29, 2006 ** The Fox and the Hound 2 December 12, 2006 ** Cinderella III: A Twist in Time February 6, 2007 ** Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams September 4, 2007 ** The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning August 26, 2008 ** Tinker Bell October 28, 2008 ** Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure October 27, 2009 ** Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue September 21, 2010 ** ''Toy Story ''November 22, 1995 ** ''A Bug's Life ''November 25, 1998 ** ''Toy Story 2 ''November 24, 1999 ** ''Monsters, Inc. ''November 2, 2001 ** ''Finding Nemo ''May 30, 2003 ** ''The Incredibles ''November 5, 2004 ** ''Cars ''June 9, 2006 ** ''Ratatouille ''June 29, 2007 ** ''WALL-E ''June 27, 2008 ** ''Up ''May 29, 2009 ** T''oy Story 3 ''June 18, 2010 ** ''Cars 2 ''June 24, 2011 ** ''Brave ''June 22, 2012 ** ''Monsters University ''June 21, 2013 ** ''Inside Out ''June 19, 2015 ** ''The Good Dinosaur ''November 25, 2015 ** ''Finding Dory ''June 17, 2016 ** ''Cars 3 ''June 16, 2017 ** ''Coco ''November 22, 2017 ** ''Incredibles 2 ''June 15, 2018 ** ''Toy Story 4 ''June 21, 2019 ** ''Onward ''March 6, 2020 ** ''Soul ''June 19, 2020 ** etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) '''Cartoon Network (With the Warner Bros. And Hanna Barberra)' * Tom and Jerry Shorts * The Ruff & Reddy Show * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Yogi Bear Show * The Flintstones * Top Cat * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * The Jetsons * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Jonny Quest * Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show * Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt * Laurel and Hardy * Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles * Space Ghost and Dino Boy * Space Kidettes * The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * The Herculoids * Shazzan * Fantastic Four * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor * Young Samson * The Banana Splits Adventure Hour * The Adventures of Gulliver * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * Wacky Races * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Cattanooga Cats * Scooby Doo Where Are You! * Harlem Globetrotters * Josie and the Pussy Cats * Where's Huddles? * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * The Funky Phantom * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * The Flintstone Comedy Hour * The Roman Holidays * Sealab 2020 * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Josie and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space * Speed Buggy * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids * Yogi's Gang * Super Friends * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Inch High, Private Eye * Jeannie * The Addams Family (1973 animated series) * Hong Kong Phooey * Devlin * Partridge Family 2200 A.D. * These Are the Days * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * Korg: 70,000 B.C. * The Tom & Jerry Show * The Great Grape Ape Show * The Mumbly Cartoon Show * The Scooby-Doo Show * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Clue Club * Jabberjaw * ABC Weekend Special * The Robonic Stooges * Fred Flintstone and Friends * Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * CB Bears * The Skatebirds * The All-New Popeye Hour * Yogi's Space Race * The Godzilla Power Hour * Jana of the Jungle * The New Fred and Barney Show * Fred and Barney Meet the Thing * Casper and the Angels * The New Shmoo * The Super Globetrotters * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo * Amigo and Friends * The B.B. Beegle Show * Drak Pack * The Flintstone Comedy Show * The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Richie Rich * Laverne & Shirley in the Army * Space Stars * Teen Force * The Popeye & Olive Comedy Show * The Kwicky Koala Show * Trollkins * The Smurfs * The Flintstone Funnies * Mork & Mindy: The Animated Series * The Little Rascals * Pac-Man * Jokebook * Shirt Tales * The Gary Coleman Show * The Dukes * Monchhichis * The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show * The Biskitts * Lucky Luke * Snorks * Going Bananas * Challenge of the GoBots * CBS Storybreak * Paw Paws * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Galtar and the Golden Lance * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The Berenstain Bears * The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest * Pound Puppies * The Flintstone Kids * Foofur * Wildfire * Sky Commanders * Popeye and Son * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley * The New Yogi Bear Show * Fantastic Max * The Further Adventures of SuperTed * Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda * Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Wake, Rattle & Roll * Rick Moranis in Gravedale High * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone * Timeless Tales from Hallmark * Young Robin Hood * The Pirates of Dark Water * Yo Yogi! * Fish Police * Capitol Critters * The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series) * Droopy, Master Detective * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * 2 Stupid Dogs * Dumb and Dumber * The Moxy Show * Space Ghost Coast to Coast * What a Cartoon! * Cave Kids * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Dexter's Laboratory * Johnny Bravo * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * The Powerpuff Girls * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Mike, Lu & Og * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Sheep in the Big City * Time Squad * Samurai Jack * Grim & Evil * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series) * Megas XLR * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Camp Lazlo * Sunday Pants * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Ben 10 * Squirrel Boy * Class of 3000 * Chowder * Transformers: Animated * Ben 10: Alien Force * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The Secret Saturdays * Adventure Time * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Generator Rex * Regular Show * Sym-Bionic Titan * Robotomy * The Problem Solverz * The Amazing World of Gumball * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * Ben 10: Omniverse * Uncle Grandpa * Steven Universe * Mixels * Clarence * Over the Garden Wall * We Bare Bears * Long Live the Royals * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 series) * Mighty Magiswords (full series) * Ben 10 (2016 series) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Apple & Onion * Craig of the Creek * Summer Camp Island * Victor and Valentino * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart * Infinity Train * Fat Dog Mendoza * Spaced Out * The Cramp Twins * Robotboy * Skatoony * Chop Socky Chooks * Hero: 108 * Total Drama * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Teen Titans Go! * The Tom and Jerry Show * New Looney Tunes * Unikitty! * Mega Man: Fully Charged * Transformers Cyberverse * Total DramaRama * Bakugan Battle Planet * DC Super Hero Girls * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * Power Players * 6teen * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Almost Naked Animals * The Amazing Spiez! * Animaniacs * Arabian Knights * Astro Boy * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Baby Looney Tunes * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: New Vestroia * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * The Banana Splits Adventure Hour * Barney Bear * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Animated Series * The Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beware the Batman * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Beetlejuice * Betty Boop * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Shogun Steel * BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz * BeyWheelz * Big Bag * Blue Dragon * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * The Bob Clampett Show * Bomberman Jetters * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * The Bugs & Daffy Show * The Bugs Bunny Show * Bunnicula * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Capitol Critters * Casper and Friends * Casper and the Angels * Casper's Scare School * Cave Kids: Pebbles & Bamm Bamm * Chaotic * Chaotic: M'arillian Invasion * Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City * The Centurions * The Chuck Jones Show * Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos * Clue Club * Code Lyoko * Cyborg 009 * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * D.I.C.E. * Dennis the Menace * Dingbat * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dragon Hunters * Dragons: Defenders of Berk * Dragons: Riders of Berk * Droopy * Duck Dodgers * Duel Masters * Dudley Do-Right * Fangface * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fantastic Max * Felix the Cat * Fievel's American Tails * Fish Police * The Flintstone Kids * The Flintstones Comedy Show * Freakazoid! * G-Force: Guardians of Space * Galaxy Goof-Ups * Galtar and the Golden Lance * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * The Gary Coleman Show * George of the Jungle * George of the Jungle * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Gigantor * Goosebumps * Gormiti * Grojband * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * The Great Grape Ape Show * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Gumby * .hack//Legend of the Twilight * .hack//Roots * .hack//Sign * Halloween Is Grinch Night * Hamtaro * Happy Harmonies * Harlem Globetrotters * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Heathcliff * The Herculoids * The Hillbilly Bears * Hokey Wolf * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Idaten Jump * Immortal Grand Prix * The Impossibles * Jabberjaw * Jackie Chan Adventures * James Bond Jr. * Johnny Test * Justice League (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Justice League Unlimited (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV)f * Knights of the Zodiac (2003–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Krypto the Superdog (2005–2010) (TV-Y)c * The Land Before Time (TV series: 2007–2008; Films: 1998–2010) (TV-G) * League of Super Evil (2009-2011) (TV-Y7) * Lego: Legends of Chima (2013–2014) (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (1992–2000) (TV-G) * The Little Lulu Show (1994-1997) (TV-Y) * The Little Rascals (1993-2000) (TV-G) * Looney Tunes (1992–2007; 2011-2017) (TV-G) * The Looney Tunes Show (2001) (2001–2005) (TV-Y7) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V)a * Loopy De Loop (1992–2000) (TV-G) MAD (2010–2014) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V/TV-PG-L)a * Marmaduke (1994–2000) (TV-G) * Max Steel (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Mega Man Star Force (2007-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * MetaJets (2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * Mighty Man and Yukk (1994–1997) (TV-G) * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone (1995-1996) (TV-G) * Mister T (1994–1997) (TV-G) * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor (1992–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (2002-2003) (TV-Y7-FV) * Mobile Suit Gundam (2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-SV) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) * Monster Allergy (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-G) * Mr. Magoo (1992–2004) (TV-G) * The Mr. Men Show (2008–2009) (TV-Y/TV-Y7/TV-G) * Mucha Lucha (2002–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) * The Mummy (2001) (TV-Y7-FV) * My Dad's a Pro (2010–2011) (TV-PG) * My Knight and Me (2016–2017) (TV-Y7-FV) * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1992–2003) (TV-G) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1994–2003) (TV-G) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1993–2008) (TV-Y7) * The New Shmoo (1995–2003) (TV-G) * The New Yogi Bear Show (1992–2003) (TV-G) * O Canada (1997–2002) (TV-Y7) * Outlaw Star (2001–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) * Ozzy & Drix (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) * Paw Paws (1992–1999) (TV-G) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1992–2004) (TV-G) * Pecola (2003) (TV-Y) * Pet Alien (2005) (TV-Y7) * The Peter Potamus Show (1992–2004) (TV-G) * The Pink Panther Show (1992–2012) (TV-G) * Pink Panther & Pals (2010) (TV-G/TV-Y7) * The Pirates of Dark Water (1993–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1992–2003) (TV-G) * Popeye (1992–2004) (TV-G) * The Popeye Show (2001-2004) (TV-G) * Pound Puppies (1994–1998) (TV-G) * Princess Natasha (2006) (TV-Y7) * Rave Master (2004-2005) (TV-Y7-FV) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * ReBoot (1999–2003) (TV-Y7) * Re:Evolution of Sports (2009) (TV-PG) * Rescue Heroes (2004) (TV-Y7)f * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1992–2000) (TV-G) * Road Rovers (1998–2000) (TV-G) * Robotech (1998–2003) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1992–2004) (TV-G) * Ronin Warriors (1999–2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) * The Ruff & Reddy Show (1992–2002) (TV-G) * Sailor Moon (1998–2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) * Scan2Go (2012–2013) (TV-Y7-FV)a * Scaredy Squirrel (2011–2013) (TV-Y7-FV)b * Screwy Squirrel (1992–2003) (TV-G) * Secret Squirrel (1992–2004) (TV-G)c * Shaun the Sheep (2015) (TV-Y7) * Shirt Tales (1995–1998) (TV-G) * Sidekick (2011-2012) (TV-Y7-FV) * SilverHawks (1997–2001) (TV-G) * Sitting Ducks (2003–2004) (TV-G) * Skunk Fu! (2007–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) * Sky Commanders (1995–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) * Slamball (2009) (TV-PG) * Small World (1996–2002) (TV-G) * Snagglepuss (1992–2002) (TV-G) * Snooper and Blabber (1992–2003) (TV-G) * Space Ghost (1992–2004) (TV-Y7) * Spliced! (2010) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) * The Space Kidettes (1993–1998) * Speed Buggy (1992–2004) (TV-Y7) * Speed Racer (1992–2002) (TV-Y7) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008–2013) (TV-PG-V)g * Static Shock (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV)g * Stoked! (2009–2010) (TV-PG-D) * Storm Hawks (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV)g * Sunday Pants (2005) (TV-PG) * Super Chicken (1992–1997) (TV-Y7) * Super Friends (1994–2004) (TV-Y7) * The Super Hero Squad Show (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV)d * Superior Defender Gundam Force (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) * Superman: The Animated Series (2000–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)d * Survive This (2009) (TV-PG) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (2002–2004; 2015–2016) (TV-G) * Taz-Mania (1996–2003) (TV-G) * Team Galaxy (2006-2007) (TV-Y7-FV) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) * Teen Titans (2003–2011, 2019) (TV-Y7-FV) * Tenchi Muyo! (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) * Tenchi Universe (2000-2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) * Tenchi in Tokyo (2000-2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) * The Tex Avery Show (1996–2004) (TV-Y) * Thundarr the Barbarian (1993–1999) (TV-Y7-FV) * ThunderCats (1997–2002; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) * ThunderCats (2011-2012) (TV-PG/TV-PG-V)e * Tiny Toon Adventures (1999–2001) (TV-G) * Tom and Jerry (1992–2017) (TV-G) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1995–2003; 2005–2006) (TV-G)c * Tom and Jerry Tales (2011–2016) (TV-Y7)b * Thumb Wrestling Federation (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) * ToonHeads (1992–2005) (TV-G) Top Cat (1992–2004) (TV-G)c * Totally Spies! (2003–2007; 2010) (TV-Y7-FV) * Total Drama Action (2009) (TV-PG-D) * Total Drama Island (2008; 2010–2011; 2012) (TV-PG-D) * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (2012) (TV-PG-D) * Total Drama: Pahkitew Island (2014) (TV-PG-D) * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (2015) (TV-PG) * Total Drama World Tour (2010–2011) (TV-PG-D) * Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (1992–2000) (TV-G) * Transformers: Armada (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV)d * Transformers: Beast Wars (1998–1999) (TV-Y7-FV)d * Transformers: Cybertron (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV)d * Transformers: Energon (2004–2005) (TV-Y7-FV)d * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015-2017) (TV-Y7) * Underdog (1996–2003) (TV-G) * Unnatural History (2010) (TV-PG-V) * Valley of the Dinosaurs (1993–2004) (TV-G) * Voltron (1997–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) * Wacky Races (1992–2004) (TV-G) * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1993–2000) (TV-G) * Wally Gator (1992–2002) (TV-Y) * Waynehead (1998–2000) (TV-G) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003–2016) (TV-Y7) * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1993–1997) * Where's Huddles? (1995–1999) (TV-G) * Wildfire (1995–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Woody Woodpecker Show (1997-1998) (TV-G) * Xiaolin Showdown (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) * Yakky Doodle (1992–2000) (TV-G) * Young Robin Hood (1994–1999) (TV-G) * Young Justice (2011–2013) (TV-PG-V)c * Young Samson (1993–2000) * Zatch Bell! (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) * Zixx (2006–2007) (TV-Y7) * Zoids: Chaotic Century * Zoids: Fuzors (2003–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * Zoids: New Century (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Loud House and The Casagrandes * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Pinky Malinky * Doug * Rugrats * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * KaBlam! * Hey Arnold! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Wild Thornberrys * Rocket Power * As Told by Ginger * The Fairly OddParents * Invader Zim * Action League Now! * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Catscratch * The X's * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Tak and the Power of Juju * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B! * Making Fiends * The Penguins of Madagascar * Random! Cartoons * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Planet Sheen * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Winx Club * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * Robot and Monster * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Monsters vs. Aliens * Sanjay and Craig * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Bunsen Is a Beast * Welcome to the Wayne * The Adventures of Kid Danger * Dora the Explorer * The Backyardigans * Go, Diego, Go! * Mr. Meaty * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Team Umizoomi * Bubble Guppies * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Blaze and the Monster Machines * it's Pony * Blue's Clues & You * Middle School Moguls * Glitch Techs * Man of the House * Meet the Voxels * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) Other Kids Channels PBS and PBS Kids * Arthur (1996-Present) * Caillou (2000-2010: Currently in Reruns) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-2019: Currently in Reruns) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003: Currently in Reruns) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2004: Only seen on occasional events, such as Valentine's Day and Halloween) * Curious George (2006-2015: Currently in Reruns) * Cyberchase (2002-present) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-Present) * Dinosaur Train (2009-Present) * Esme and Roy (2019-Present) * In The Mix (1992-2012: Currently in Reruns in some PBS stations) * Kid Stew (2018-Present) * Lab Girls (2017-Present) * Let's Go Luna! (2018-Present) * Mark Kistler's Imagination Station (1991-1998, Currently in Reruns on WFWA) * Martha Speaks (2008-2014: Currently in Reruns) * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-2001: Currently in Reruns) * Molly of Denali (2019-Present) * Nature Cat (2015-Present) * Odd Squad (2014-Present) * Peep and The Big Wide World (2004-2011: Currently in Reruns) * Peg + Cat (2013-Present) * Pinkalicious & Peterrific (2018-Present) * Pocoyo (2018-Present: Currently in Reruns) * Ready Jet Go! (2016-Present) * SciGirls (2010-2018: Currently in Reruns on WEAO and WGBH) * Sesame Street (1969-Present) * Sid the Science Kid (2008-2013: Currently in Reruns) * Signing Time! (2006-2008 Currently in Reruns) * Space Racers (2014-2016: Currently in Reruns) * Splash and Bubbles (2016-2018: Currently in Reruns) * Super Why! (2007-2016: Currently in Reruns) * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (2015-Present) * Undercover: 105 (2017-Present) * Wild Kratts (2010-Present) * WordGirl (2007-2015: Reruns until 2019) * WordWorld (2007-2011: Currently in reruns) * Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2010-2014: Currently in Reruns) * Wunderland Little Amadeus (2008-2009: Currently in Reruns) * Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum (2019-) * 3-2-1 Contact (1980-1988, Reruns until 1998) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2005) * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (1995-1999) * Angelina Ballerina (2002-2006) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2011) * Animalia (2007-2008) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001-2007) * Bali (2010-2011 and 2013-2014) * Barney & Friends (1992-2009; Reruns seen on Universal Kids) * Beakmans World (1992-1997) * Between the Lions (2000-2010) * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventure (2008-2010) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (2003-2007) * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008) * The Big Blue Marble (1974-1983) * The Big Comfy Couch (1995-2006) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998, Reruns until 2000) * Biz Kid$ (2008-2017) * Bloopy's Buddies (1996-1998) * Bob the Builder (Original Series) (2005-2010; Reruns seen on Universal Kids; moved to Qubo) * Bob The Builder: Project Build It, Ready Steady Build! (2005-2013; Reruns seen on Universal Kids) * Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (2015-2018, moved to Nick Jr.) * Boohbah (2003-2006) * Captain Kangaroo (1970-1984 Aquired Series From CBS) * Chanukah at Grover's Corner (1992-1995 Chanukah days only) * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998-1999) * Chuck Vanderchucks ''Something Something ''Explosion (2011-2015: Currently On Reruns) * Club Connect (1988-1993; select stations only) * Corduroy (2000-2002 Reruns on Treehouse TV from 2003-2011) * Daedal Doors (1972-1999 WTVS only) * Danger Rangers (2005-2006) * Design Squad (2007-2009) * Dragon Tales (1999-2005, Reruns until 2010) * DragonflyTV (2002-2009 Reruns on WLVI) * The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) (1971-1977, Reruns until 1985) * The Electric Company (2009 TV Series) (2009-2011: Reruns on HBO) * Elliot Moose (2000-2002 Reruns Seen on Qubo from 2007-2010) * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006-2010, Reruns until 2013-2016, 2017-2018) * Franny's Feet (2007-2011) * Gerbert (1989-1991, Reruns on Smile of a Child) * George Shrinks (2000-2006: Reruns on Qubo until 2015) * Ghostwriter (1992-1995, Reruns until 1999) * Groundling Marsh (1995-1998) * Guades Golindas (1971-1979) * Hello Mr Chuck (1991-2003 WKNO only) * Hello Mrs Cherrywinkle (1996) * Henry's Cat (1997-1998) * Hodgepodge Lodge (1970-1977) * The Huggabug Club (1995-2000, Reruns seen on Smile of a Child) * The Inside Story With Slim Goodbody (1980) * Its My Life! (2002-2008) * It's a Big Big World (2006-2008) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2001-2007, Reruns On Qubo Since 2012) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005) * Katie and Orbie (1995-1998) * Kidsongs (1985-1995) * Kino's Storytime (1994-1997 otherwise known as KCET Storytime) * Kipper (2002-2004) * Kratts' Creatures (1995, Reruns Until 2001) * Lamb Chops Play Along (1992-1995, Reruns until 1997) * Liberty's Kids (2002-2003) * The Letter People (1974-1976, Reruns until 1995) * Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) * Long Ago and Far Away (1989-1992, Reruns until 1994) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1997-1998) * The Magic Garden (1971-1984) * The Magic School Bus (1994-1997; Reruns until 1998) * Make Way For Noddy (2002-2007) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007, Currently in reruns seen on Great Wolf TV) * Math Monsters (2002) * Maya & Miguel (2004-2007 Reruns until 2018) * Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales (1996) * Mustard Pancakes (2005-2008) * My Bedbugs (2002-2007) (reruns on TBN 2008-2009) * Newton's Apple (1983-1998) * Noddy (1998-2001) * Once Upon a Tree (1998-1999, Reruns on KTCA until 2001/2002) * OWL/TV (1985-1995) * Panwapa (2008) * Pappyland (1996-1999) * Pepperment Place (1975-1996) * Pobs Programme (1985-1990) * Polka Dots (1971-1992) * Postcards from Buster (2004-2008, Reruns Until 2012) * Powerhouse (1982-1983) * The Puzzle Place (1994-1998, Reruns Until 2000 on most stations. Reran until 2003 on KGTF) * The Reading Club (1999-2001: Select stations) * Reading Rainbow (1983-2006 Reruns until 2008) * Redwall (1999-2003) * The Reppies (1996-1997, Reruns on Smile of a Child since 2005) * Ribert And Robert's Wonderworld (2005-2008) * Rickie's Room (1996-1999) * Rosie and Jim (1992-2001) * The Saddle Club (2006-2011) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2002, Reruns Until 2008) * The Secret City (1986-1991) * Seemore's Playhouse (2006-2008) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) * Sheria & Lori's Dittydoodle Works (2005-2007) * Shining Time Station (1989-1993, Reruns until 1998) * The Shoe People (1987-1988) * Someday School (1998-2000, Summers only) * Spider! (TV Series) (1993-1994) * Square One Television (1987-1992, Reruns until 1994) * Storybook Classics (1985-1995) * The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon (1995) * Teletubbies (1998-2005, moved to Nick Jr. (2015 series)) * Theodore Tugboat (1996-2002) (reruns on Qubo 2007-2009) * The Toy Castle (1998-2002) * Thomas & Friends (2004-2017, moved to Nick Jr.) * Time Warp Trio (2005) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2001, Reruns Until 2004) (Reruns Seen on Qubo) * Today's Special (Reruns) (1991-1994) * Toopy & Binoo (2005-2010) * Tots TV (1993-2002) * Vegetable Soup (1975-1978) * Villa Allegre (1973-1980) * We All Have Tales (1991-1993) * Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996-1997, Reruns until 1998) * Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1991-1995, Reruns until 1996) * Wiggly Park (1998-1999) * Willi Wuhlmouse Goes Traveling The World (1995-1996) * Wishbone (1995-1998) * Wimzie's House (1997-2001, currently in Reruns on LightTV) * The Write Channel (1977) * Zoobilee Zoo (1986-1988, Reruns until 1992) * Zoom (1972 TV Series) (1972-1978) * ZOOM (1999 TV Series) (1999-2005) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) Teletoon * Bakugan Battle Planet (December 31, 2018–present) * Chop Chop Ninja (October 6, 2018–present) * Cupcake & Dino: General Services (September 3, 2018–present) * D.N. Ace (July 6, 2019-present) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (October 2, 2017–present) * Super Dinosaur (September 8, 2018–present) * Total DramaRama (October 7, 2018–present) * Wishfart (June 2, 2018–present) * Captain Cornelius’ Cartoon Lagoon * Invasion of the MooFaLoo! * Spaceman and Robotron * Sprinkle and the Sweet Sugar Magics * 6teen (November 7, 2004)24 * A Treasure in My Garden (September 3, 2003) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (October 17, 1997) * The Amazing Spiez! (September 6, 2010)25 * Angela Anaconda (October 5, 1999)26 * Animal Crackers (October 17, 1997) * Atomic Betty (August 29, 2004)24 * Atomic Puppet (September 11, 2016)27 * Bad Dog28 (March 1, 199929) * The Bagel and Becky Show (November 14, 2016)30 * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (May 23, 2010) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (February 13, 2011) * Bakugan: New Vestroia (April 12, 2009) * The Baskervilles (March 10, 2000) * Best Ed (October 3, 2008)31 * Blaster's Universe (January 4, 2000) * Braceface (June 2, 2001)32 * Bromwell High (February 1, 2005) * Caillou (October 17, 1997)33 * Camp Lakebottom (July 4, 2013)34 * Carl² (August 7, 2005)35 * Chaotic (March 16, 2007)36 * Chop Chop Ninja Challenge (November 24, 2014)37 * Chop Socky Chooks (March 16, 2007)36 * Class of the Titans (December 31, 2005)38 * Clone High (November 2, 2002) * Counterfeit Cat (November 1, 2016)39 * Cracked27 (September 10, 2016)40 * Crash Canyon (September 18, 2011) * Creepschool (March 13, 2004) * Cybersix (September 6, 1999)41 * Daft Planet (September 2, 2002)42 * The Dating Guy (October 17, 2010) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (September 21, 2013) * Delilah & Julius (August 14, 2005)35 * Delta State (September 11, 2004)24 * Detentionaire (January 5, 2012)4344 * Di-Gata Defenders (August 12, 2006)45 * Donkey Kong Country (October 17, 1997) * Doodlez (September 6, 2002) * Dr. Dimensionpants37 (November 6, 2014)46 * Eckhart (September 8, 2000) * Edward28 (January 23, 2002) * Endangered Species (March 3, 2015)47 * Flight Squad (March 27, 2000) * Fly Tales (September 6, 1999) * For Better or For Worse (November 5, 2000)48 * Freaktown (June 20, 2016)20 * Fred the Caveman (September 2, 2002)42 * Fred's Head (January 12, 2008) * Fugget About It (September 7, 2012–March 31, 2019) * The Future is Wild (June 28, 2010) * Futz! (September 3, 2007)49 * George of the Jungle (June 29, 2007)50 * Gerald McBoing-Boing (August 29, 2005)35 * Grojband (September 5, 2013)51 * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (March 28, 2005)52 * Hot Wheels Battle Force 525 (September 13, 2009)53 * Iggy Arbuckle (June 29, 2007)50 * Jimmy Two-Shoes (February 21, 2009)2554 * John Callahan's Quads! (February 2, 2001) * Just Kidding (February 3, 2013)55 * Kaput and Zösky (September 3, 2002)42 * Kid Paddle (September 1, 2003) * The Kids from Room 402 (August 29, 2000)28 * Knuckleheads (June 6, 2016) * Life's a Zoo (September 1, 2008) * Looped (March 2, 2016) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (August 26, 2000)56 * Majority Rules! (September 10, 2009)53 * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (September 30, 2000) * Matt Hatter Chronicles (September 8, 2012)11 * Mega Babies (October 10, 1999)28 * MetaJets (October 3, 2010) * A Miss Mallard Mystery (September 4, 2000) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (September 11, 2004)24 * Mudpit (January 5, 2012)57 * My Babysitter's a Vampire (March 14, 2011)58 * My Dad the Rock Star (September 1, 2003) * My Life Me (September 10, 2011)[citation needed] * Nanook's Great Hunt * Ned's Newt (October 17, 1997) * New Tales from the Cryptkeeper (October 10, 1999) * Night Sweats (February 29, 2016) * Olliver's Adventures (September 7, 200242) * Packages from Planet X (July 13, 2013)59 * Pecola (September 3, 2001) * Pig City (April 16, 2002) * Pippi Longstocking (October 17, 1997)60 * Pirate Express (April 26, 2015)27 * Planet Sketch35 (November 19, 2005)61 * Potatoes and Dragons (January 5, 2004) * Punch! (January 11, 2008) * Ratz (September 21, 2003) * Redwall (September 8, 1999) * Rescue Heroes ( October 2, 1999) * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (August 31, 2007)62 * RoboRoach (January 8, 2002) * Rocket Monkeys (January 10, 2013) * Silverwing (September 6, 2003) * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (September 2, 2002)42 * Skatoony (October 28, 2010) * Skyland (November 26, 2005)63 * Snowsnaps (September 1, 2018) * Sons of Butcher (August 5, 2005) * Splat! * Spliced (April 1, 2010) * Spider Riders (March 25, 2006)64 * Station X (September 3, 2005) * Stoked (June 25, 2009) * Toad Patrol (October 2, 1999) * The Tofus (September 6, 2004)24 * ToonMarty (May 1, 2017) * Total Drama Action * Total Drama All-Stars * Total Drama Island (July 8, 2007) * Total Drama: Pahkitew Island * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Total Drama World Tour * Totally Spies!24 (September 2, 200242) * Undergrads (April 1, 2001) * Untalkative Bunny (April 15, 2001)65 * W'' (July 12, 2006)66 * ''Wayside (March 16, 2007)36 * What About Mimi? (March 6, 2000) * What's with Andy? (June 30, 2001)45 * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong(January 2, 2017) * World of Quest (August 10, 2008)67 * Yakkity Yak (January 4, 2003) * Zeroman (September 11, 2004)24 * The Zimmer Twins (March 14, 2005) * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) ' Famous Film and TV series franchises' (ex. Dreamworks: LINK, Aardman: LINK, Paramount: LINK, Blue Sky Studios: LINK, Sony Animation: LINK, Illumination: LINK, Warner Animation: LINK, etc.) * Star Wars * Star Trek * Harry Potter * Transformers Films * Antz * The Prince of Egypt * The Road to El Dorado * Chicken Run * Shrek * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Shrek 2 * Shark Tale * Madagascar * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Over the Hedge * Flushed Away * Shrek the Third * Bee Movie * Kung Fu Panda * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Monsters vs. Aliens * How to Train Your Dragon * Shrek Forever After * Megamind * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Puss in Boots * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Rise of the Guardians * The Croods * Turbo * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Penguins of Madagascar * Home * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Trolls * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable * Early Man * The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! * Toonsylvania * Invasion America * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Father of the Pride * The Penguins of Madagascar * Neighbors from Hell * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * DreamWorks Dragons * Monsters vs. Aliens * Turbo Fast * All Hail King Julien * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show * Dawn of the Croods * Noddy, Toyland Detective * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia * Spirit Riding Free * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * The Boss Baby: Back in Business * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * Harvey Street Kids * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny * 3Below: Tales of Arcadia * Where's Waldo? * Archibald's Next Big Thing * DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders * Fast & Furious: Spy Racers * Wizards: Tales of Arcadia * Gabby's Dollhouse * Rhyme Time Town * Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous * Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts * Felix the Cat * Bearbrick * Open Season * Surf's Up * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * The Smurfs * Hotel Transylvania * The Smurfs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Goosebumps * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * The Star * Peter Rabbit * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Mitchells vs. The Machines * Wish Dragon * Vivo * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Ice Age * Robots * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Rio * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Epic * Rio 2 * The Peanuts Movie * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ferdinand * Despicable Me * Hop * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax * Despicable Me 2 * Minions * The Secret Life of Pets * Sing * Despicable Me 3 * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Lego Movie * Storks * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Smallfoot * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Scoob! * DC Super Pets * etc. Comics, Toys, and kids books * DC Universe * Marvel * Dr. Seuss books * Lego * etc. (Link to potential candidates/the rest here: LINK) Other Toon Channels/Companies * Don Bluth Movies (Anastasia, American Tail, etc.) * Cbeebies * DHX * etc. And countless others! (Link to the potential candidates here: TV Programs: LINK, Films: LINK) (Heck, even Argon Navio can't recall all of them!) Category:Universes